


Insatiable

by ThereWillBeCubes



Series: Yandere Free! [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Blood, M/M, Yandere, vampire!ai, yandere!ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereWillBeCubes/pseuds/ThereWillBeCubes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter what Sousuke does, how cold he acts, how little he interacts with others; Master Nitori's deadly jealousy knows no bounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to my writing tumblr awhile ago, but thought I would add it to the yandere collection I have on here, enjoy.

-

 

Sousuke can smell blood the moment he enters the house, stomach turning over at the strong metallic scent, hand clenching at the doorframe as he staggers. He's slipped up again.

His mind races with possibilities, simultaneously desperate to know and to seperate himself from whoever it was, prepare himself. It could be anyone at this point.

The criteria grew ever more wide and all-encompassing; last month had been the young man he'd simply thanked for a good price on a cut of meat. _They had been too friendly, they'd shown too much potential._ Sousuke tried so hard, was so distant and so cold with everyone he met. But it was never enough.

His presence is known, and he will make it worse if he doesn't present himself promptly; steeling himself, he shuts the door and hangs up his coat, following the cold, darkened hall around to the main room of the house. His master liked his estate shrouded, often the only source of light during the night the blazing fireplace.

He doesn't bother knocking, the door is open, waiting for him. The firelight reflects off the silver-haired head of his master, reclined in the middle of the room and he doesn't turn around as Sousuke comes closer.

Sousuke falters.

Staring upward, eyes still open, fire reflected on their glassy corneas, is the woman from the bakery. What had they done? Her skin is chalk white, mouth open in a frozen scream, and Sousuke tears his eyes from her neck; open and dark, flayed violently by two sharp teeth. Her brown hair is rumpled and spread around, clothes torn; she put up a fight.

“Good evening, Master Nitori,” Sousuke says thickly, bowing.

“Welcome home,” his master replies, voice soft and casual, “I've missed you today, Sou.”

Sousuke's infinitely glad he has not turned around yet, pressing a hand to his mouth with horror.

“I missed you too,” he croaked, and bows to hide his face as Nitori finally shifts.

“Look at me,” he says, tone unmistakeably an order, and Sousuke obeys. His face is shrouded in shadow from the firelight, but Sousuke knows he can see every inch and line of his own, maybe even smell the astrigent anxiety on the air.

“I'm glad I'm not hungry,” he says, rather bitingly, “you're so tense.”

Sousuke has nothing to say to that, not wanting to explain himself, and certainly not wanting to lie barefaced to his master, the one that could construe anything as deceit.

“What is it about her?” he demands, and a hand clenches against the velvet of the seat, “why are you so upset?”

“I don't know her, Master-”

“ _Lies-!”_ Nitori hisses, standing, and Sousuke's heart beats wildly in his chest as he kicks the body aside, closer to the roaring fire.

There's blood still on his chin, dry and flaking, stark against snowy white skin, and his eyes are a deep, virulent red of freshly fed.

“Tell me, Sousuke- now- what was she to you-?” Nitori demands. He doesn't come past Sousuke's shoulder, lean and slender, but he's already made the mistake of believing that made any difference. He was inhumanly fast, strong, terrible. For good reason; he wasn't human.

“Nothing, Master Nitori-” he says weakly, dull swooping in his gut, “truly- nothing.”

“You visited her often,” he accuses, “she said she knew you well.”

His cold tone is running with veins of unstable anger, born of the irrational jealousy Sousuke will never escape. He could not leave, run away, knowing it would mean certain death for whoever helped him, showed him kindness or anything that could be considered love. Only one person could love him. He'd hoped, foolishly, that staying would be enough.

“She sold me bread, Master, nothing more,” and for anyone else the conversation would be ludicrous, a non-issue. But the butcher had died for his fair prices, and the travelling merchant for a gift, the teacher for few smiles in his direction...

Where Nitori simply sated himself on Sousuke's blood, he bled the other's dry, broken their bones and torn their throats out as they rasped their last breaths. They suffered, and it was never enough.

Blood-red eyes hold his own for what feels like an age, devouring their depths for untruths. He stifles a breath of relief as the stare is broken, and his Master sighs softly.

“Well, she's no longer a threat to us,” he murmurs. Sousuke tries not to think _she never was_ too hard, lest his master sense it. Nitori meets his gaze again, but this time, he smiles, and beckons him closer.

“Come here, Sou,” he coos, holding out a hand. Sousuke lowers his bag and tentatively moves to take Nitori's hand, brushing his lips over the knuckles. Nitori pulls him into an embrace, grasping his chin, and Sousuke tries not to shudder as the blood flakes off between their skin as they kiss. Nitori tastes always of metallic blood, but it's so disgustingly fresh it takes all of his self control not to shudder away. His cold tongue lithely entwines with Sousuke's, sharp teeth nipping and pulling at his skin. He moans indecently as blood beads from the minute cuts, sucking lightly, and Sousuke can feel all the tiny crisscrossing points where the skin on his lips has healed improperly as they press against Nitori's.

They're interrupted by a low, gurgling rumble from Sousuke's stomach, and his heart skips a beat. But Nitori's face is simply amused, clearly riding on good spirits from his latest kill.

“I forgot you hadn't eaten, dearest,” he laughs, looking coyly through lidded eyes, tone playful as if they were sharing some joke.

“I skipped lunch,” Sousuke admits; the young men from the woodshop had invited him to eat with them- he'd pretended to be too busy-

“Tut tut,” Nitori replies, looking mock stern, “now I can't have my Sousuke undernourished, can I?”

He lets Sousuke go, stepping back. His eyes sweep hungrily down Sousuke's body, tongue running over his teeth to lick up leftover blood.

“No- no- I certainly can't-” he says to himself, reaching out to slide a hand down Sousuke's toned stomach.

Sousuke wonders if he's feeling gluttonous tonight, the way his eyes seem to darken at the mere sight of him, pupils blowing wide.

“Go eat,” he says shortly, “come here when you're done.”

He allows himself to shudder when he's alone in the hall.

Sousuke fixes himself a quick dinner, knowing the impatience of his master would only make whatever he had in mind worse, and returns to him swiftly. The body is still- still there- almost-

Parts are missing, her arms were missing-

“Sousuke.”

Nitori's voice comes from behind him, and he remains still as arms snake around to clasp his waist.

“I missed you so much today,” Nitori whispers. He keeps an arm on Sousuke's waist as he circles, “come.”

Sousuke eases down on the lounge, resting on his back as he's been taught, and without premable Nitori lithely comes over him, straddling his body. His mouth is so red, glistening, as it opens wide, tongue inside roiling, and his breathing rattles ever so slightly as he pants with hunger.

“Sousuke- my Sousuke-” he croons, kissing him deeply.

Hands caress his neck, one finger tracing where his jugular leapt under the skin, a languid smile drawn at the sensation.

“You're such a lovely human,” he murmurs, brushing the hair off of Sousuke's forehead, “so handsome...”

His expression freezes. The delight in his eyes extinguished, replaced with a void, a black hole where Sousuke's reassurances and pleas disappeared; he would never be satisfied with that darkness inside.

His hands clutch and pull at Sousuke's skin, breathing hard, and his head curves down so it fills Sousuke's vision, the only thing he can see is that face- eyes like pools of spreading blood-

“Who do you belong to?” Nitori breathes, and there's only one answer.

“Master Nitori,” Sousuke whispers, trying not to tense as the head moves down to press lips on his neck, “only you-”

“Who do you love?”

“Master Nitori, Master Nitori-!”

He half-screams as teeth bury themselves in his neck, deeply and painfully, and Nitori shudders as he begins to draw blood, growling in his chest.

The sensation of the teeth sliding out is almost as bad, and Sousuke feels twin warm lines running down his chest as his master speaks.

“I can taste your deceit, human!” Nitori snarls, gripping Sousuke's hair roughly and yanking his head back to better bite him again.

“I love you!” Sousuke croaks, “just you-”

“You taste so good- Sousuke- so good- better than anyone else-” he whispers, “why do you do this? Why do you taint yourself with this? Don't you love me?”

A few pained tears straggle out of the corners of Sousuke's eyes as he gasps;

“I do- please- I'll never leave you-” he rasps, “not for her- not for anyone!”

Nitori glares at him; Sousuke will never get used to the sight of him covered in his own fresh blood, so he keeps his eyes on Nitori's, praying they are enough. To his relief, the grip on his hair lessens, and Nitori sighs.

“I know you're trying,” he grounds out, “but- it's hard- to watch you go. I want you here with me.”

“I... need certain things- to stay healthy for you, Master...”

That brings a half-smile to Nitori's face, and he pecks Sousuke's cheek affectionately.

“Oh, dearest,” he murmurs, “I know. I just... don't like it.”

He shakes his head, laughing lightly, before turning Sousuke's head to lave at the holes he's made in his neck, tenderly stroking at his skin.

From here, as Nitori licks away the last drops of blood, Sousuke can see the dark hole in the woman's neck, a void that threatens to swallow him whole.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> yanderayy.tumblr.com 
> 
> thanks for reading :>


End file.
